stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Dimitri Van Nobelen
right|180 px|thumb|17 januari 1991-2008 Niet een autobiografie? :p Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:57 (UTC) : :) 19 jun 2007 14:32 (UTC) ::Je wou een autobiografie: hier komt'ie (n minuutje geduld) 19 jun 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Wat een artikel zeg! Dit wordt vast een etalage (niet door de grootte, maar door wie dit is, en wie de etalage heeft gemaakt :p) 19 jun 2007 20:15 (UTC) Proficiat met je verjaardag Van harte proficiat gewenst en nog veel plezier in Wikistad en elders ... :Dankje! 17 jan 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::De toekomstige president feliciteert zijn toekomstige vice van harte met zijn 17e verjaardag 17 jan 2008 16:52 (UTC) :::Dankuzeer :) 17 jan 2008 16:58 (UTC) ::::Ja inderdaad, van harte gefeliciteerd Dimitri. Dat we nog vele jaren op wikistad mogen samenwerken. 17 jan 2008 18:02 (UTC) Verplaatsing domdomdom... --OWTB 27 jul 2008 05:37 (UTC) :Ik moet van m'n honderden zoekresultaten op Google af, vandaar. Het is geen hoogeheidswaanzin ofzo, maar die titel is m'n enige uitweg :) 27 jul 2008 08:11 (UTC) Săusău, da's een aardige inkorting, straks is je autobio nog korter dan de mijne (ehem). --Alexandru Latin 20px 26 jan 2009 18:24 (UTC) oggepog. Komt gij trug? 28 jan 2009 12:06 (UTC)~ Pizza&pizza Weet jij misschien waar mijn Pizza&pizza gebleven is en of je die voor me wil terughalen als het eventjes kan. :) Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:34 (UTC) :Bedoel je Pasta & Pizza? Die bestaat nog steeds:) 7 jun 2009 11:36 (UTC) tegenstander van zowel extreemlinks als extreemrechts. '' Dat heet extreemcentraal ;) --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:37 (UTC) :Neen hoor. Ik ben gematigd centraal (vandaar de afkeer voor alles dat extreem is) en kan dus ook linkse en rechtse standpunten verdedigen. 7 jun 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Pfff... Dat is het voordeel van extreemlinks/rechts. Ze draaien niet overal om heen :P --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:40 (UTC) :::Dimi, je zal weer een handje moeten helpen vrees ik, want nu stel ik vast dat ook van Vecht en Vishandel Pisces Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:43 (UTC) ::::Pisces had je zelf gesloten (wegens werken), en die is daarom verwijderd. Inbraakpreventie van Vecht was ook nooit afgewerkt... 7 jun 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::Wat denk je, verder afwerken die beide of gewoon de panden sluiten in het winkelcentrum? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:50 (UTC) ::::::Ik raad dat laatste aan. Als je wilt, kan je er iets nieuws beginnen :) 7 jun 2009 11:52 (UTC) :::::::Verder afwerken raad ik aan. --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:52 (UTC) ::::::::Stock in 2: Pisces halen jullie weer van onder het stof en van Vecht verwijder ik. Enig idee welke zaak er in de plaats moet komen? Alle tips welkom natuurlijk. Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:55 (UTC) Tegoed Afbeelding:Boeker_Prijs_speld.pngAfbeelding:Boeker_Prijs_speld.png De Boeker Prijs 2007 in de categorie Vormgeving voor ''Festivals!. De Boeker Prijs 2008 in de categorie Vormgeving voor Atlas van Libertas. :Dankjewel! Bij deze kan ik mijn achterstallige rekeningen betalen xD 12 jun 2009 14:35 (UTC) Wow, dhr. Dewael en Declerq! =) 12 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) :Idd ^^ 12 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::Kent iemand Frans de Cock? :P --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:02 (UTC) :::Ik - zo meen ik - niet. 12 jun 2009 15:02 (UTC) ::::Heeft een hele lelijke kop. Is van VLD ofzoiets, in België :P --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:04 (UTC) :::::? --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:05 (UTC) ::::::Klopt. Al te bekend is ie wel niet. 12 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::::::Die ja! :D Ik was laatst in Geel en daar hing hij tegen de muur :D --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) Protect Als ik niet van mijn burorechten beroofd was, had ik het zelf gedaan, maar dat gaat dus niet. Zou een van de moderatoren aub deze pagina kunnen beschermen tegen anoniemen? Ik krijg langzamerhand wel eens genoeg van die perverse zever. nov 24, 2009 19:05 (UTC) :Gedaan Jillids nov 25, 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::Hart'lijk dank! nov 25, 2009 16:42 (UTC)